Kiba's Friend
by Smartangel10
Summary: Naruto has a mission; but to accomplish it, he will have to transform into a puppy. Kakashi is training him by sending him to the Inuzuka household. What will Naruto uncover during his stay? BoyxBoy. Rated M for possible suggestive situations in later chapters.
1. The Test

Naruto and Kakashi were sitting at Ichiraku Ramen, discussing Naruto's next mission.

"You'll have to be disguised as an animal, but you will have a month or two to practice. I will use a special jutsu to rid you of your humanity, but you'll be able to remember everything that's happened afterwards. This mission will give us important information on Orochimaru so you can't slip up," Kakashi explained.

Naruto nodded his head, brows furrowed, "How will I train?"

Kakashi put his hand to his chin, thinking of an easy way to get him as much experience as possible, "Ah… I know… You'll transform into a dog."

"Then what?" Naruto impatiently shifted in his seat.

"You will be dropped off in front of the Inuzuka house. If you can fool a member of their family into thinking you're a dog, you pass."

"Easy!"

"The problem is, I don't think your smell will get past Kiba's nose, he does know you well."

"It'll be fine! Wait, I know, why don't you hand me to him yourself!"

"What good would that do?"

"You just have to say I was taking care of an injured puppy and had to leave for training; then I asked you to take it to Kiba, 'cause I knew he would do well in taking care of it!"

"That's actually pretty clever, you really did mature while you were training with Jiraiya…"

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yes… But how do we injure you without actually hurting you? I don't want this to end badly," Kakashi worriedly thought, 'If Naruto says that I can go ahead and break his leg, I'll hurt him… Oh wait…'

"I'll just break my arm!" Naruto ran off in some random direction, Kakashi following closely behind.

OOOoooOOO

'I don't know how he broke his arm so easily… At least it'll heal quickly enough though,' Kakashi sighed and rubbed his head, "Okay Naruto, now transform into a dog."

"Ow, ow, ow!" Naruto held his arm tightly, "Alright… Transform!"

In Naruto's place was a young Yellow Labrador, he held his paw up, whimpering slightly, 'This better work…' he thought.

"Okay, now I'll just temporarily remove your humanity… Canine Mind Trick Jutsu!"

Naruto wobbled, but eventually steadied… 'Ah, a person!' Naruto happily barked at Kakashi. He tried to pounce the taller ninja, but failed because of his injury.

"I truly wish you the best of luck, Naruto…" Kakashi sighed and picked Naruto up as he began walking towards the Inuzuka house, "It'll be hard to fool someone like Kiba."

'Naruto? I get a name?' Naruto barked happily again, licking Kakashi's chin in the process.

'He'll hate himself for acting so defenseless, but I guess it's alright,' Kakashi thought with a low chuckle.

The Inuzuka house soon came into view, Kiba was closing the gate behind him as Kakashi approached, "Ah, Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Kiba's gaze passed over Naruto.

"I, uh, was just wondering if you were able to take care of this dog," Kakashi smiled and held Naruto up by the scruff of his neck.

"Are you sure that's even a dog, it smells exactly like Naruto…" Kiba hesitantly poked Naruto's head. Surprisingly, the dog's fur was beyond soft, he had obviously been groomed regularly.

"That's because Naruto had been taking care of him for a few weeks, but he just left for some important training… He told me to bring this dog to you; he even said that you are the only one he could possibly entrust with such an adorable puppy."

"Oh…" Kiba scratched the back of his neck, fighting the slight blush that was appearing, "I guess… if he really wants me to…"

"Oh yes, the dog does answer to Naruto's name though… He found it barking excitedly when Sakura was calling for him; it seems to be badly injured though."

"Ah," Kiba's gaze fell on the front left leg of the dog, "I'll ask my sister to take a look at him then."

Kakashi handed Naruto to Kiba and began his walk home, "Good luck!" but he wasn't referring to Kiba as he said this.


	2. The Training

"Hey, Sis!" Kiba walked into the family room with Naruto in his arms, "This dog is injured pretty badly."

"What did I tell you about bringing in strays?" Tsume glared at her son.

"Nothing; his leg is injured! Besides, Naruto was the one who found him, but he had to go and train for something important…" Kiba flinched when his mother and sister got closer.

"What's his name?" Hana looked at Kiba questioningly.

"Kakashi-sensei said he answers to Naruto's name," Naruto barked happily at this.

"Go get him some food and let Akamaru meet him while I get some medical supplies," Hana smiled as Kiba walked to the kitchen quietly.

"We're gonna get something besides whatever terrible thing Naruto fed you in that tummy of yours," Kiba said as he scratched Naruto's stomach, 'This dog is just like Naruto in almost every way….' The only way to test the suspicion that only grew with time was very simple, but he would do that later.

Kiba got out a spare dog bowl and poured some dry dog food into it. He held the bowl away from Naruto as he moved up to his room. Akamaru was sitting by his bed expectantly, smelling Naruto, he immediately jumped up and started wagging his tail happily. Kiba's room had been renovated as Akamaru grew larger, so the ceiling allowed him to go as far as jumping now.

"Hey Akamaru! This is Naruto's dog," Kiba smiled as Akamaru's tail wagged harder.

'Are you the real Naruto?' Akamaru barked quietly as Kiba laughed.

'Erm, hello!' Naruto replied, 'My master went somewhere.'

He was referring to Kakashi, but Akamaru and Kiba assumed he meant Naruto.

"He wasn't talking earlier, I guess he just needed to meet another dog," Kiba patted Akamaru's large head.

'I was hoping you had finally brought Naruto home with you!' Akamaru sat down dejectedly.

"Now, now… This is better, and for all we know, this could be the real Naruto anyways," Kiba whispered near Akamaru's ear.

'Hm?' Naruto perked his ears up. In response to the cute action, Kiba patted his spiky fur. Naruto happily attempted to lick Kiba's hand, but it was pulled away, so Naruto used his good front leg to prop himself up on Kiba's chest.

Kiba gasped as Naruto began licking his cheek, but quickly moved down to his chin, and back up to his mouth. Kiba tried to push the small dog away, but Naruto was resilient, not stopping until every inch of Kiba's lower face was licked five times over. When Naruto finished, he barked happily and let his leg down.

Kiba was dumbfounded. He was expecting this to end up being one of Naruto's silly practical jokes, but if what Naruto just did really happened, and if it was the real Naruto, he would definitely be taking advantage of the situation.

"Alright, the scent of ramen is all over you, so I feel like going to get some tonight," Kiba scratched Naruto's head again, feeling the silky fur brush against his fingertips.

Hana walked in with a splint and new bandages in one hand and some ointment in the other, "Bring him to the bed."

Kiba walked to the bed and set Naruto down gently, but almost immediately, he started barking frantically. Kiba picked him up again, confused, as Naruto's barking ceased. He set the dog down once more, and the scene repeated.

"He must already be attached. Remember that younger dogs get stuck to people who are affectionate towards them; this is normal behavior… Especially considering the fact that he spent so much time with Naruto beforehand," Hana explained, laughing.

Kiba patted Naruto's head adoringly, 'I really hope this is the real Naruto…'

After Hana finished dressing Naruto's slightly healed wound, she stood up, "He'll be alright, just get him on a regular sleep schedule, with normal meals, and take him outside as much as you can. I will get him his own food and water bowl and, of course, a bed. He'll have to sleep in here with you and Akamaru."

"Alright, can you tell mom I'm going out to eat?" Kiba asked.

"Of course. Oh, and while you're out, get Naruto a collar and leash. I bet the human Naruto will be happy to come back to a dog and all the accessories that go with him."

"Mmhmm," Kiba was already walking out the door with Naruto in his arms and Akamaru close behind, 'Now we'll find some answers.'

OOOoooOOO

Kiba walked as quickly as he could while trying to seem like he was wandering, so as not to seem suspicious. Ichiraku came into view and Naruto looked uninterested at the moment.

"Welcome! Oh, aren't you friends with Naruto?" the old man who owned the shop questioned.

"Yes, I'm a friend from way back at the academy. We got into all kinds of mischief together," Kiba smiled nostalgically.

"Where's he at then? He was just here this morning with his sensei, talking about some sort of training, I figure."

"Seems like he's going to be doing some important training… At least that's what Kakashi-sensei said. That's why I'm taking care of this injured dog he found," he set Naruto in his lap, watching as he yawned, still uninterested.

"Well isn't that nice. What would you like to order?"

"One with everything on it, please."

"Coming right up!"

Naruto's eyes were slowly becoming heavier as the ramen was prepared hastily. When it was finally in front of Kiba, he looked to Akamaru.

'Just hold him up to the bowl,' Akamaru barked.

Kiba held Naruto up to the steamy bowl hesitantly. The small dog smelled food and cautiously stuck his tongue out, immediately reeling back and whimpering at the touch. Kiba's heart fell, it wasn't the real Naruto.

Akamaru whimpered, 'At least you get a room covered in his scent.'

Naruto's eyelids soon began to fall again as he snuffled, 'Sleepy…'

Kiba chuckled lightly and quickly finished off the ramen, "Time to go home?"

Naruto barked once, weakly. Kiba paid the man and hopped off of his seat, jogging home with Naruto in the front of his jacket.


End file.
